Indiana Jones (DetectiveSky612)
Henry Jr. "Indiana" Jones is one of the Indiana Jones characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing in its Indiana Jones Story Pack. Background (Abridged) Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Junior was an American archaeologistmost famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Born July 1, 1899 in Princeton, New Jersey, Jones' life was indelibly influenced when he accompanied his parents, Henry Sr. and Anna Jones on a world lecture tour from 1908 to 1910. Throughout his travels, Jones encountered many important figures in history who shaped his outlook on life. After the return home, his mother became ill and died. Father and son relocated to Utah in 1912 but without Anna, their relationship became increasingly strained. As Henry Sr. withdrew into his studies, Indiana found himself in various locations as his father lectured once again. By 1916, Indiana and his father had moved back to Princeton. While on Spring Break that year, Indiana quit high school, briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution, and spent the next three years fighting in World War I. Afterwards, he attended the University of Chicago, where he studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood, later transferring to France, where he earned an undergraduate degree in linguistics. In 1925, he began a brief relationship with Ravenwood's daughter Marion, which ended his friendship with Abner. Once a graduate, he briefly became an archaeology teacher in London where he met student Deirdre Campbell. Their romance led to marriage in 1926, but a plane crash took Deirdre's life. In the years leading up to World War II, Jones secured a teaching position at Marshall College. In 1936, the US Government contracted him to find the Ark of the Covenant, which led him to be reunited with Marion Ravenwood. The relationship lasted until Jones left a week before their wedding. During the war, Jones joined the OSS along with girlfriend Sophia Hapgood. The Cold War brought the Soviets into competition as a new world power and Indy found himself the focal point of their quest for Akator. After Soviet agents kidnapped him, he agreed to help his son Mutt Williams rescue his father figure and Indy's colleague Harold Oxley. Indy and Marion were reunited and their reconciliation finally led to marriage. World Indiana Jones: Indiana Jones World: Barnett College Abilities * Whip Pads / Hooks * Precision Targets (6 SHOTS, can use Torrent's Revolver stunts) * Tracking * Intellect Panels * Dig * Cracked LEGO Gallery Indiana Jones (Desert).jpg|Indy's Desert variant, first seen in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. Quotes TBA Animations Entry: Indy flies out of the rift and whip-swings to break momentum, landing on his feet. Idle: Indy takes out his whip and swings it around, like in LEGO Indiana Jones 2. Exit: The rift appears underneath Indy's feet, but Indy anchors his whip so that he's half in the rift, half out. The whip dislodges and Indy goes flying into the rift. Trivia * Harrison Ford reprises his role to play Indy in the game. Character Tag Indy's tag is brown and beige, with a whip encircling the tag and a fedora at the front. Category:Characters Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Movie Characters Category:Dig Category:Super Strength Category:Whip Pads Category:Hook Pads Category:Tracking Category:Intelligence Access Category:Precision Targets Category:Indiana Jones Category:Indiana Jones Characters